In the Middle of the Forest
by TheSupremeKingParadoxDragon
Summary: What would happened if Delphi and Albus wasn't interrupted in the forest by Scorpius that day. Would be more happens between them? Well let find out.


**A/N: **Characters used in this story do not belong to me. They belong to J.K Rowling and the writers of Cursed Child.

Experiallmus"

Delphi's wand flew right over and landed straight on Albus' hand. She calmly observed this innocent, naive, and brooding young boy. This poor unfortunate soul who naively believe he was going to save her cousin when in reality he was going to bring back the darkness to the world. As Delphi continue to watch him, she noticed that his eyes were not on her face but were looking somewhere else. Delphi began to follow Albus" eyes down until she realizes where he was staring at.

Grinning mischievously, Delphi casually rolls up her shirt, showing off her bra-covered breast. "You like?" Startled, Albus attempt to divert his eyes but he couldn't help but keep looking as Delphi took off her shirt, leaving her shirtless with only he bra on.

"You know there is nothing wrong with looking at a beautiful girl. Well unless you aren't straight. I know how much time you spend with Scorpius. I notice that you don't have any close friends that are girls. Maybe you are gay after all?"

"What of course not?" Albus stammered. "Scorpius is my mate and besides, I like girls."

"Oh, I can see that." Delphi walked toward Albus, freeing her C cup breast from their confinement. Reaching over for Albus' hand, Delphi put it on top of her breast. 'Would you like to feel them?" How about a little kiss?" Delphi passionately put her lip on top of Albus and began to kiss him passionately. Albus was shocked at what she was doing but soon began to grow bold as he responds to the kiss more aggressively, their tongues battling it out, as he fondles and gropes her breast. Leaving her mouth, Albus continues to kiss down, nibbling her neck until he reaches her breast. Taking one of her breasts in his hand and slowly rubbing his thumb over her nipple, Albus bite down on the nipple of the other one and began to suck in earnest.

Delphi couldn't help but moan as she watched this poor soul playing with her breast. Damn, for an immature with no experience, was he good. Delphi continues to moan as she watches Albus playing with her breast as he switches attention from one to the other. Moaning loudly, Delphi began to squirt milk on Albus. Albus was pleasantly surprised but decide to drink it down.

Pushing Albus back, Delphi slowly reached down and unbuckle her victim's pants as Albus took off his shirt. She slowly began to take off Albus's brief until his 7 in. dick was exposed to the air. She began to put it on her mouth until she stops. Confused at first, Albus was quickly pushed down onto the floor and was staring at her pussy. Quickly understanding, Albus tongue darts into Delphi pussy as he began to lick around the same time that Delphi was sucking his 7 in. dick. Both of them were moaning loudly as they reached their climax cumming hard down on each other's throats

Rearranging her position, Delphi positions her pussy over Albus dick and slowly began to take in the 7 in. thick and fleshy rod. Gasping, both of them moan as Albus dick was inside her hot, fleshy and tight walls. Delphi soon began to bounce on top of Albus as her tight pussy muscles clench her victim's dick. Slyly giving off her evil grin, Delphi wordlessly cast a spell as Albus was about to cum.

"Huh?" Albus was confused at why he couldn't cum. Then, he looked up at Delphi who was giving off an evil grin. "You know, Albus, If you want to cum then I want you to swear an oath of loyalty to me. Swear that you will abandon your friends and family and serve me for the rest of your life."

"I…" Albus couldn't help but moan as Dephi clenches over his rod. "I... Fine, what do I have to say?"

"Repeat after me, I, Albus Potter, in mind and heart swear my absolute fidelity to Delphi Riddle."

Gasping, Albus couldn't hold it any longer as he uttered out the forbidden word. "I, Albus Potter, in mind and heart swear my.." Delphi pussy clenches even harder. "To Delphi Riddle!"

Grinning, Delphi removed the curse as Albus came hard, shooting his load into Delphi's womb. Quickly flipping her, Albus began to thrust on top of Delphi as he passionately kisses her. Moaning loudly, both of them soon reached their climax as they came at the same time.

Gasping, Delphi swaggered to a nearby tree and she notices Albus staring at her ass. Wiggling her ass in front of Albus who simply grins and approaches. With her hand holding onto a tree, Delphi couldn't help but moan as Albus inserted his rod into her ass. Moaning loudly, Albus began to thrust into Delphi as he bent over and whisper "You like that? You like me pounding your ass." "No." Delphi wanted to say but she couldn't help but moan as Albus thrust even harder. Cumming hard down on the patchy green forest, she let off her a incredibly loud moan as she feel Albus came into her ass.

Getting up, both of them smile at one another and passionately kisses one another. "Albus, where are you?" A voice came out of nowhere?" Looking at each other, Albus and Delphi look at one another and Disappaarated away!

EPILOGUE

Delphi and Albus were grinning evilly. After that night in the forest, both of them have fled into the unknown land and began to work on a plot to conquer the entire wizarding world. The wizarding world was now united with them being the king and queen. Their children were now royalty and soon they will launch their first assault on the pathetic, worthless Muggles.


End file.
